A high-pressure mercury lamp (which is a high-intensity gas discharge light source) applied in a traditional projection display product (simply a projector) as a projection light source has been increasingly replaced with a new light source due to its short lifetime, high cost of replacing a bulb, highly poisonous mercury, etc., and here the laser light source which is a solid light source has become an emerging option of the projection light source due to a series of advantages of high brightness, high efficiency, a long lifetime, a good color gamut environment protection, etc. In the meanwhile, laser projector products also have become new customer electronic products popular among customers as projection display products have their applications extending gradually from meeting rooms to homes.
Typically a laser light source is provided with laser light to excite phosphors to generate light in three primary colors. For example, the phosphors, attached on a fluorescent wheel, capable of being excited by the laser light to emit light, are excited by the laser light to generate light at corresponding wavelengths, which may be filtered resulting in the three primary colors. Natural colors may be generated by synthesizing the three red, green and blue colors in different proportions, so a color picture may be displayed by a projection display product as a result of synthesizing the light in the three primary colors.